


Sentimental Saturday

by HeithChief



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, like completely sugary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Post-season 1, Victor and Yuuri are living together in Victor’s Saint Petersburg apartment. They spend a lazy Saturday morning in bed reminiscing about their favorite moments from the last GPF season. Yuuri brings up Victor’s marriage promise and Victor makes a new one. This is 2k worth of complete fluff.





	Sentimental Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Victuuri one-shot from Victuuri week that I'm actually proud of, but never posted. I'm on break from school right now and I'm actually able to catch up on things.

              It was 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday, and the couple in bed had no intention of getting up. Yuuri felt his partner stir beside him and he snuggled closer, chasing the warmth. He a little bit hoped Victor wasn’t preparing to get him up for practice. Saturday was usually their day off, but with Victor he never knew. If his fiancé got excited about something, he was an unstopped force of energy. Yuuri had to admit he was excited about his routines for next season because they had spent time working on the choreography together. Then again, it would feel really good to just spend a lazy morning with Victor. Cautiously, Yuuri peeked an eye open and saw Victor’s eyes open as well. He was staring off into space with a glazed over eyes. There was a fond smile on his face and Yuuri wondered what Victor was thinking about.

              “Victor?” Yuuri murmured softly as he sat up a little.

              Victor jumped a little, not expecting Yuuri to be up at this time. He usually had to wake Yuuri up and drag him out of bed for practice or breakfast. Yuuri chuckled a little at Victor’s surprise because he always looked so cute with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. “Look at you, Yuuri, up before 11 am on our day off.”

              Yuuri gave him a playful glare and Victor grinned at him. “You’re always waking me up, so maybe my body’s getting used to it.” He thought back to the look on Victor’s face and curiosity got the best of him. “You were completely zoned out there, what were you thinking about?”

              Victor’s smiled changed from a cheeky grin to a soft, loving smile. Even after nearly a year together, that smile still made Yuuri feel warm tingly inside like he’d just stepped into the hot springs back home. Home, that’s what Victor made him feel like. Hasetsu had and always will be his home, but Saint Petersburg had also become home. It was where Victor was, where they trained together, where they lived alone together, and where Yuri would invite himself over when he ‘just wanted to bug them’.

“I was just thinking about how far we’ve come. All of my best memories have been with you.”

              Yuuri immediately blushed because of Victor’s words. This had been his best year too, but he hadn’t expected it to be Victor’s best. “Better than the year you won your first GPF gold metal or even the fifth?”

              Victor reached over and cupped Yuuri’s face, stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb. It was a tender and light touch that sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. “Yes. I mean those were great moments, but I have always been the kind of person who only did things that benefitted myself. After the fifth medal, I worried no one would ever be able to beat me and I would never be able to surprise the audience again. I was lost. Then I saw your video and I thought ‘this guy has potential to surprise and maybe even beat me’. You had such artistry and passion in your step sequences, it took my breath away. I’ve never told you this out loud, but you taught me the two most important L words.”

              “What other L word then love?” Yuuri was barely keeping it together. Every word out of Victor’s mouth was equally as embarrassing as it was sweet.

              “You taught me about life. My life was all about winning, but even when you didn’t win, I was proud of you. I had been attracted to you at the banquet, but I didn’t fall for you until the cup of China. In coaching you, I learned I had been neglecting both my life and love. Because of you, I was motivated to fight again, but also to skate with you. I learned what it felt like to live my life with another person. And how much joy it could bring me to just watch someone I love succeed, knowing I was part of making that happen.”

              “Victor…I…” Yuuri wanted to respond, but he was at a loss for words. Victor had been his long-time idol and then his coach, and then his friend and finally his first love. Sometimes he still felt like it had all been a dream. He felt such deep feelings for Victor, but he didn’t realize they were love until Barcelona. He had always thought he was the one pursuing Victor, but Victor had been actively and desperately chasing him. “This year had surpassed my wildest dreams. I mean you were my idol and then I fell in love with the _real_ you, who was even better than the man I had idolized. It’s still unbelievable sometimes.”

              It wasn’t a long speech like Victor had given, but he never expected that from Yuuri. He still thought of how Yuuri had blurted out his theme of love in short choppy sentences. He found that he didn’t need the big sappy speech, just hearing the word ‘love’ was enough. The fact that Yuuri had always shied away from physical touch, but had slowly accepted Victor’s touch had meant more than he could ever say. He had laughed when Yurio had told him about Yuuri’s hugging spree when he had been upset. Only his hug calmed Yuuri down and cheered him up. “What’s your favorite memory of the past season?”

              Yuuri thought for a moment. There were so many moments he loved about being with Victor. Of course, exchanging rings had been one of the best ones, but there was also the kiss after his attempt at a quad flip, or being asked to live with Victor. His eyes lit up when he settled on his favorite one. “My exhibition skate. I finally got to skate with you like an equal to the song that brought us together.”

              “That is up there for me too.” Victor leaned down and kissed Yuuri. It was soft and sweet and Victor let the moment drag on for several mintues. He wasn’t trying to start anything, but he just wanted to kiss his lover. Yuuri placed his hands on Victor’s hips and pulled himself closer. The more confident Yuuri had become with their relationship, the more initiative he took when it came to their kisses and it drove Victor wild. Their lips fit together in a way that only could said as perfect for them. Kisses were messy and sometimes had too much teeth or tongue, but they both couldn’t get enough of the feeling. Yuuri had been the first to add tongue to their kisses because Victor was still worried about making Yuuri uncomfortable. Afterward, Yuuri apologized for not being good at it and Victor told him he loved it anyway.

              “What is your favorite then?” Yuuri asked when he finally felt like pulling away.

              “I thought it would have been our first kiss, but it wasn’t that. It was your final free skate. I ha-had tears in my eyes when you landed perfect quad flip and s-ska-t-ted, oh Yuuri, that feels incredible! Skated, the most…the most beautiful free program I’ve had the _pleasure_ of watching. I’m glad we have on it video because I watch it when you’re not around.” Yuuri had been listening, but also had started kissing Victor’s neck as he spoke. He liked how he could feel the vibrations of Victors words against his lips and how his little wet kisses made Victor stumble a bit over those words. Victor cradled Yuuri’s head as he was being kiss and ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. He loved Yuuri’s eyes and his lips and his butt, but most of all he loved the feeling of Yuuri’s silky hair between his fingers.

              “I’m glad I could make you happy. I also liked being able to share my favorite dish with you.” Yuuri murmured and paused to look into Victor’s eyes. That beautiful shade of blue-green had immediately become his favorite color the first moment he’d looked into Victor’s eyes.

              “Me too. Even though I made you cry, I’m glad you finally told me what to do when you’re upset. I was glad it was something I could do because I already wanted to stay by your side.”

              “You have gotten better at dealing with my anxieties. I actually liked that moment for us too. Because I had cried before a competition, I felt relieved.”

              “Or the first time I saw you skate a perfect Eros program.” Victor bit his lip in remembrance of how sexy Yuuri had looked. “Chris may have a sexy short program, but I was more thrilled by yours every time.”

              “I liked our hug in the airport. It wasn’t just me desperately running to see you, but you seemed like you also wanted me just as badly.” Yuuri reached up and brushed Victor’s bangs out of his face, trailing his fingers down Victor’s cheek.

              “But I did, I had fallen in love you after that perfect Eros program or, actually, I realized I was in love with you. That kiss after your attempt at a quad flip wasn’t just to surprise you, I really felt it. Of course I desperately wanted to hold you then! I didn’t want to miss being with you during such an important time.” Victor leaned into Yuuri’s touch and placed his hand top of Yuuri’s, trapping Yuuri’s hand against his cheek. He loved Yuuri’s kisses, but he also had a soft spot for Yuuri’s spontaneous, tender touches. He stroked his thumb over the back of Yuuri’s hand and smiled at him. His heart thudded in his chest when Yuuri responded with such a loving sweet smile.

              “I loved when you told all our friends that we were engaged. Although it was embarrassing and surprising, I was happy that you would even joke like that.”

              “But it wasn’t a joke, Yuuri.”

              “I know, you told me later and I was even more stunned.” He closed the space between them and pressed his forehead against Victor’s with a sad smile. “Sorry I didn’t win gold so we didn’t get married.”

              “You’ll just have to beat me this season.” Yuuri looked a little unsure that he could, and Victor was ready to reassure him. “And even if you don’t, let’s really get married after this season.”

              Yuuri’s eyes lit up and he sucked in a loud gasp. “Really?”

              “Really, my darling, it’s a promise.”

              “I…I accept.” Yuuri wanted to say more but he flushed with embarrassment and pressed his lips together.

              Victor pulled back so he could really look at Yuuri. “What did you just think?”

              “C-could we have the wedding in Hasetsu?”

              “Only if you win gold. I have to give you some drive so you don’t go back into warm up mode.”

              “It’s a promise. I will beat you, Victor Nikiforov!”

              Victor let out a little chuckle, not making fun of Yuuri but in happiness that Yuuri had the confidence to say it. “You better bring everything you have, Katsuki, I won’t take it easy in the slightest. I have record to break now.”

              “Well, Vitya, I have a record to keep, so you’re on.”

              “I am so absolutely and hopelessly in love with you, Yuuri.”

              “I love you Victor, more than I ever thought was possible.”

              Victor practically squealed in delight, rolling on top of Yuuri so he was trapped beneath him. He looked at Yuuri for a moment, drinking in every inch of his beautiful face, before attacking his face with hundreds of little kisses. It made Yuuri giggle and want to push Victor away, but he also loved it so, so much. If he and Victor could have moments like this, then he could get through any anxiety about skating or the next season. He would find new ways to surprise Victor just to see those happy tears a million times over. He had thought last season was it for him, that he just couldn’t top that free skate, but he was more motivated than ever. He had spent so much time catching up to Victor, but now they were equals and maybe he could even surpass him. It would be hard for either of them to lose this season, but as long as they only lost to each other, they would be grateful.


End file.
